Talk:Sethra Lavode
Tukko knows about Kiera? While it is certainly plausible that Tukko may be aware of Sethra's duality, this is not supported by any textev, and thus should be on the speculation page. --Majikjon 17:42, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Spoilers While it's true that "everyone knows about it by now" on the mailing list, it's perfectly conceivable that someone might discover this wiki or be recommended to it after having been just introduced to the Vladiad. I think it behooves us to balance the need for information against the need to preserve Secrets for readers who might wish to learn them for themselves, by reading the stories. To this end, I've removed the spoiler from the wiki page. Aside from being a spoiler, it's presence doesn't actually add very much weight to a page whose intent is to document the life and times of Sethra Lavode. The spoiler is of great import to Vlad, but it's a small thing in the life of Sethra, and removing it doesn't detract from her history, IMO. If you know it already, then it's not likely you need a wiki page entry to remind you about it. ;) Slickriptide 15:16, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :I completely and wholeheartedly disagree. The point of the entry (as with all entries on this site) is to fully document all that is known of the character. Hiding an essential piece of data about a critical character strikes me as the worst kind of self-censorship. If people do not wish to spoil themselves, then they will avoid reading sections with spoiler information present, or else avoid the Wiki entirely. (Hence the spoiler warnings present on almost every critical page, as well as the main one.) On the other hand, if someone is only a casual reader, and does not care whether or not they have information spoiled, then the whole wiki becomes a less useful resource for that person since it omits critical facts. :Spoiler warnings on a mailing list make sense to me, since they are basically "broadcast" into a person's inbox. However, all the information on the wiki is something that someone has to go looking for. So long as sensitive data is well-labeled, it should NOT be removed from the page. People make the choice to explore this site, and it's not fair to those who come looking for that type of information to conceal it for the benefit of the few who might be spoiled by it, and not wish to be. :To me, this seems like forcing everyone in the world to use safety scissors, out of fear that someone might accidentally hurt themselves if they use real ones. There are plenty of adults out there that are perfectly competent to use adult scissors, and taking the option away from them in order to protect a small minority from themselves is just a terrible idea. --Majikjon 21:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :: I just wanted to throw my two cents in as agreeing with Majikjon. :: There are plenty of spoilers already in the wiki; for example, the article for Teldra describes her fate as now being part of Godslayer (as does the article for Godslayer, and Issola, and so on.). Taking out all spoilers would render the entire wiki a dull and castrated thing, almost entirely empty; perhaps even just reduced to the Dramatis Personae and perhaps book descriptions of a few lines of bald and insipid narrative. :: And one more point: the Sethra-Kiera thing isn't even really a plot spoiler. The reveal of the connection was a surprise, and knowing the connection gives the stories in some of the other books some interesting resonances, but it really isn't crucial to the plot of any of the books. It's just a character detail, for the two of them. --Davdi 08:32, 29 September 2008 (UTC) : I couldn't quite decide how I felt about this, as I didn't really care about the text being removed, but really didn't think that there was much point in removing spoilers. Considering that we have spoilers on pretty much every page. Even on something as innocent as Guinn. On the left, I was pretty sure I would have have added at least a "See also: Kiera" to the Sethra page and a "See Also: Sethra" to the Kiera page. Attjen 18:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Lethal apprentices : Sethra has had several apprentices, only one of whom, her namesake, has not attempted to kill her (Yendi). Does this still hold? Did Zungaron try to kill her yet? —Phil | Talk 12:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Based on the little we've seen of him, I doubt it. Then again, Telnan (aka Zungaron) doesn't really appear to be an apprentice in the same sense as Sethra the Younger. He's a Lavode. (Or will be.) -- 00:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC)